


Because even forever doesn’t seem long enough with you

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Mush, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a mess, accidental joohyuk, they are gross and cheesy ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Just Kihyun and Hyunwoo in their own little world, away from everything and everyone in the eternal serenity.





	Because even forever doesn’t seem long enough with you

’’What are you making?’ Hyunwoo asked from Kihyun who was busy ignoring him.

‘’A flower crown.’’ Was all Kihyun said, as he was carefully picking up flowers from the meadow. He was moving around, looking at his every step so he wouldn’t accidentally step on any flowers.

‘’Do you need any help?’’ the elder asked, he didn’t want to sit still when Kihyun was strolling around the place.

Or maybe he did. Hyunwoo was watching Kihyun do his thing.

To Hyunwoo, it felt that Kihyun was so out of place, he stood out so beautifully. More beautiful than the flowers he was collecting, more alive than the trees they were surrounded with.

Kihyun was just more.

To Hyunwoo Kihyun will always be more than anything ever.

If only he had the guts to do something about it. He is afraid he could never tame the wildness that is in Kihyun.

Kihyun is so full of life, so in the moment. It warmed Hyunwoo that Kihyun always tried to include him in everything he did.

This adventure in the nature on a sunny afternoon being one of them.

‘’Hyunwoo!’’ Kihyun yelled from the distance, waving to him cheerfully, indicating that Hyunwoo should go there.

He got up from the ground, the grass under him had taken his shape. ‘’Coming.’’ He sluggishly walked to Kihyun.

He will always go when Kihyun is.

The closer he got the brighter Kihyun looked. He seemed to almost glow in the scenery. His hair was in complete contrast to his skin. Kihyun’s entire being reeked of etherealness.

‘’Hold these.’’ Kihyun handed him a whole bunch of blue and pink flowers. It reminded Hyunwoo of their childhood, the way he and Kihyun met.

‘’Do you really need that many? It’s only one crown.’’ Hyunwoo sometimes didn’t understand Kihyun’s way of thinking, he just did things.

‘’Hmph,’’ Kihyun crossed his arms, ‘’what makes you think I’m only making one.’’ Kihyun kneeled to pick few more flowers he saw standing out from all the green.

 

‘’Do we have any food left?’’ Kihyun asked, as he was walking next to Hyunwoo, back to their spot they occupied for today. The edge of the forest.

‘’Ki, you made enough food to last us ten lifetimes.’’ Hyunwoo smiled.

‘’Why does it sound like you hate my food?’’ Kihyun looked offended, but Hyunwoo knew better, this was Kihyun teasing him.

‘’You know I love your food.’’ Hyunwoo consoled. He took one of the flowers from the bouquet and put it behind Kihyun’s ear. It was such a small act, if it had been anyone else who did it, Kihyun wouldn’t have even noticed this happen. But this was Hyunwoo. Everything he ever did, Kihyun always treasured it.

Kihyun stopped walking, for him time stood still. How one little act from Hyunwoo made him feel like he could walk on air. _Be still my heart._

‘’You okay?’’ Hyunwoo questioned the frozen Kihyun.

‘’Uh? Yes, let’s go.’’ Kihyun stomped ahead of Hyunwoo. Who just looked ahead of him, walking after Kihyun with a smile on his face. Kihyun was touching the petals of the flower, his finger gently feeling the delicateness. His heart swelling at that little action.

If Kihyun had more courage he’d scream out how much he loves Hyunwoo.

 

‘’Stay still.’’ Kihyun ordered.

He placed the flower crown on top of Hyunwoo’s messy hair. And it was like that because Kihyun has a habit of ruffling Hyunwoo’s hair, it’s always so soft, who could resist this.

The crown he made him the mixture of both blue and pink flowers, it had more pink thank blue though. It made Kihyun laugh. But pink suited Hyunwoo.

‘’What?’’ Hyunwoo had that confusion written on his face that made Kihyun laugh even more. How much more adorable can a grown ass man get.

Kihyun put the other one that was only blue on his head. ‘’Let’s take a picture.’’

Kihyun held the really old looking camera with one hand, making a peace sign with the other and smiled widely, making his dimples stood out.

Hyunwoo also made a peace sign just like Kihyun, accompanied by his eye smile.

They took a lot of pictures, from every angle, with every face they could pull, from cute to sexy. He would have a field day going through all of those if he could.

‘’Wow, I look handsome.’’ Kihyun saw his reflection from the camera lens.

‘’You are always handsome.’’ Hyunwoo agreed.

‘’Aaaw but you are too!’’ Kihyun came down from his self-confidence high. No matter how high his opinion of himself sometimes was, to him Hyunwoo was more.

 

 

Kihyun’s stomach was so full, almost exploding. He ate too much too quickly. Even when Hyunwoo warned him, three times to be exact that he should slow it down, the food is not going anywhere, he didn’t listen and now he is paying the price. And Hyunwoo was looking at him with that face that says _I told you so_.

‘’Your legs. Straighten them.’’ Kihyun demanded, and what Kihyun wanted Kihyun got.

Hyunwoo laid his legs out straight, and Kihyun rested his head on his thigh.

‘’I miss mom’s cooking.’’ Kihyun reminisced. Hyunwoo nodded his head, agreeing to Kihyun’s statement.

After that no words were exchanged, and Kihyun closed his eyes for a bit.

 

While Kihyun was napping, Hyunwoo was picking off petals from the flowers that were left unused. It’s not like he had anything else to do, with what Kihyun laying on his feet, limiting his movements. But it was fine. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else anyways.

Being near Kihyun was where he belongs.

Kihyun was stirring in his nap, indicating that he was going to wake up any moment now.

And he did. Kihyun stood up into a sitting position, rubbing the last remaining sleep from his eyes, eyeing Hyunwoo. Kihyun was just a little disorientated from the nap.

Hyunwoo saw this as a chance and picked up the petals he collected in to both of his hands and let them rain down on Kihyun. One by one at first.

Blue and pink mixture gently falling on Kihyun like the first cold snow of the winter. Except it’s summer and the world around them is warm.

Some of the petals got stuck on his hair, some on his shirt. Kihyun didn’t react much, with what still trying to understand what year it is, napping does that, make you feel like you’ve slept through ten centuries.

‘’Stunning.’’ Was all Hyunwoo could muster to say. He didn’t think his plan through. Kihyun looked so beautiful in his eyes. He wanted to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was real and present. Not an illusion, because Kihyun sometimes was too beautiful to be real.

‘’WAH! Hyunwoo,’’ Kihyun scolded, brushing the petals off him, ‘’what are you doing?’’ Kihyun was puffing, but not because he was mad at Hyunwoo for what he did or anything.

He was short on breath because of the way Hyunwoo looked at him in that moment.

Like he was Hyunwoo’s entire world. The most treasured person in his life.

Hyunwoo looked at him the way Kihyun has looked at him his entire life, from the moment they met.

‘’Kihyun,’’ Hyunwoo said his name, the way it rolled off form his tongue it sounded so sweet, almost like music. Kihyun could listen to it forever, just the sound of Hyunwoo saying his name over and over. ‘’I think I’m in love with you.’’ He said it with such seriousness and determination, because he was afraid that maybe Kihyun might not believe him. But that’s stupid, because not once has Hyunwoo ever lied to Kihyun. Not even white lies.

Even if Kihyun doesn’t feel the same way about him, he knows for a fact that their bond is strong. Strong enough to live through this embarrassing moment of love declaration.

‘’Say something.’’ Hyunwoo spoke, after Kihyun looked like his brain was on overload, it made Hyunwoo feel guilty about dumping this on Kihyun out of the blue.

‘’You can forget I said anything and we go back to like we were before.’’ Hyunwoo quickly added, hoping to do some damage control. In all honesty, feelings and emotions, or more like voicing them, was not his strong suit.

‘’What if I don’t want to?’’ Kihyun finally opened his mouth, he sounded like he was mad about Hyunwoo’s suggestion. Like how dare he even say something like that.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Hyunwoo looked puzzled.

‘’What I mean is, what if I told you I was in love with you too.’’ Kihyun crossed his legs and arms. He was pouting.

‘’That’s a relief.’’ Hyunwoo laughed, his heart has never felt lighter.

‘’So?’’ Kihyun looked at him like he was expecting something.

‘’So what?’’

‘’This is the part where you kiss me.’’ Kihyun said with no shame. Kihyun was such an enigma sometimes. He would go from being the shyest to no shame in matter of seconds.

‘’What if I want you to kiss me instead?’’ Hyunwoo had the audacity to smirk, because Kihyun looked baffled at that. It’s like he couldn’t wrap his mind around things. Hyunwoo being so straightforward.

Hyunwoo did however grab Kihyun’s hand and held it firmly. It was so warm, and Kihyun’s skin felt so silky under his calloused hands as he was making tiny circles on Kihyun’s hand with his thumb.

 

 

‘’Listen Ki.’’ Hyunwoo said, pulling Kihyun into his embrace. Kihyun collided head into his chest.

‘’To…to what?’’ Kihyun stuttered for a second. What was he supposed to listen? Everything was kind of really silent except for the birds chirping in the distance.

‘’To my heartbeat whenever I’m with you.’’ The taller said, his was looking ahead with a serene smile plastered on his face.

‘’You are so embarrassing.’’ Kihyun’s words said one thing, but his face said another. He was over the moon about how cheesy Hyunwoo could be, but it never showed on his face.

Kihyun snuggled closer, trying to hide his face from Hyunwoo. Although it’s not like he hasn’t seen Kihyun embarrassed before. But somehow this time it was different.

 

‘’Should we go back?’’ Kihyun asked, as he was putting some of the things away in the bag.

‘’I take it you want to leave, seeing as you are busy packing up anyways.’’ Hyunwoo remarked, as he was getting up to help Kihyun.

‘’Not really, I love being with you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, you know that.’’

 

 

Hyunwoo’s smirking started to slowly piss of Kihyun. Those lips should be doing something else. Should have done it long time ago.

He has had enough. He will wipe that god damn annoying smirk from Hyunwoo’s face.

Kihyun tiptoed to kiss Hyunwoo. It’s not like Hyunwoo was that much taller than him, but damn he still had a few centimeters over his head.

He placed his arms on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, staring deep into Hyunwoo’s orbs. A person can almost drown in them.

‘’Yes?’’ Hyunwoo questioned, but he knew exactly what Kihyun was planning, he just loves getting reactions from the shorter one.

‘’I’m not going to kiss you.’’ Kihyun stated, yet he was licking his lips.

‘’Sure.’’ Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. The biggest regret Kihyun has ever had was right now, because Hyunwoo has never rolled his eyes, and he couldn’t record it. No one will ever believe him

 

 

‘’Put your feet over mine.’’ Hyunwoo nudged Kihyun’s feet. But Kihyun didn’t move. ‘’Just do it.’’ He smiled lovingly.

‘’Fine, but I’m not washing your shoes.’’ Kihyun eventually agreed, feeling so stupid about doing this, what was he planning anyways. Sometimes Kihyun swears Hyunwoo is freaking weird, but he loves him anyways.

Hyunwoo was moving along to the singing, carrying Kihyun on his feet. Slowly picking up speed, his singing voice was emitting happiness. He circled around faster and faster, Kihyun was holding onto his dear life, but he was laughing from the bottom of his heart. He was so ecstatic.

Kihyun truly is the happiest when he is with Hyunwoo.

And Hyunwoo would never leave Kihyun’s side.

 

**

 

‘’Hey did you hear someone singing? It sounded so familiar, the song I mean?’’ Minhyuk asked from Jooheon.

‘’Shut up, lalala…’’ Jooheon cover his ears trying to ignore everything, it’s bad enough he agreed to go outside in the evening with Minhyuk, especially when the other suggested to take a walk in the god damn forest.

‘’No really, didn’t you hear anything?’’ Minhyuk kept pestering his scared boyfriend.

‘’If you don’t shut up now Min, I will dump your ass right here.’’ Jooheon was reconsidering his life.

‘’There it is again, listen.’’

Even though Jooheon was pretty much shaking from fear, he did listen. And he heard a soft voice singing. It engulfed both of them, they were drawn in.

Minhyuk grabbed Jooheon’s hand to make the other feel secure. ‘’Come.’’ He turned on the flashlight on his phone to guide the way.

Jooheon was squeezing Minhyuk’s hand so strongly, probably cutting out the blood supply, but what can he do when he is terrified.

‘’There’s a light on the meadow.’’ Minhyuk pointed ahead, turning off his light, and stopped behind one of the trees, watching the scenery in front of them.

Jooheon was right next to Minhyuk, they stood side by side, it made Jooheon feel at least a little bit less afraid.

There were two guys, dancing across the field, the taller one carrying the shorter one.

When the moon light hit them from a certain angle, you could almost see through them.

‘’Let’s go, I don’t think we were ever meant to see this.’’ Jooheon pulled Minhyuk’s hand.

‘’You are right…’’ Minhyuk backed away, feeling guilty, like he witnessed something he was never meant to see.

But it felt pure and sweet.

‘’Do you think they were…?’’

‘’Don’t say ghosts Minhyuk.’’ Jooheon whisper shouted, glaring at the other.

‘’I think it’s romantic though. Staying together forever with someone you truly love.’’

‘’Minhyuk, I swear to god…’’ Jooheon shut up.

‘’HOLD ON! Did you really take me outside during full moon, to this part of the forest because of that stupid story you heard from you grandmother?’’ He almost screeched.

‘’You mean the one about the two lovers dying for one another, because they couldn’t stand to be without each other and if you are lucky you might see them being together even in death, being happier than they ever were alive, because life sucked back then. I would never.’’ Minhyuk placed his hand over his heart, looking smug.

‘’You are sleeping alone tonight.’’ Jooheon threatened, this was enough to make Minhyuk go into pleading mode. The walk out of the forest was just Minhyuk saying sorry over and over again until Jooheon forgave.

 

**

 

‘’Did you see those two? Watching us behind the tree over there?’’ Kihyun asked, he noticed two figures in the distance when he felt like someone was watching them.

‘’I hope they had fun.’’ Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun even closer.

Kihyun was tracing Hyunwoo’s face with his slender fingers, before stopping on his lips.

‘’I have not once ever regretted following you into death Hyunwoo.’’ Kihyun was serious.

‘’Even though decades have passed and time keeps on moving, my love for you has never stopped Kihyun.’’

‘’If I wasn’t dead already, I would die every time you say something so sappy.’’ Kihyun joked.

‘’Ki. Shut up.’’ Hyunwoo whispered before kissing the shorter one.

 

**_And when I said forever, you said longer._ **

**_And when you said till the end of time, I said further._ **

**Author's Note:**

> your local mess, here presenting another mess~~
> 
> i just wow i really love the concept of forever. anyways, i'm here to bless Showki always and forever it seems.  
> also istg it lowkey feels like wuthering heights ( i only have heard vaguely about it from my friend so idk  
> 


End file.
